Floerella
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Parody from Cinderella, but with Flo.


In the beautiful kingdom of the city, a cat named Floerella had a miserable life. Her stepmother Chanty command her to do lots and lots of chores. No matter how hard she tried, Chanty would still make her life a living disaster.

Floerella sighed and said, "Chanty, do I really have to do this?"

Chanty said, "Quiet Floerella, keep working. I want that floor spotless."

Floerella sighed and she continued to wipe out the floor. Soon, there were a knock on the door. Chanty went to see who it is. When she opened it, she saw a mail right by her front porch. She took it back in the house.

Floerella said, "Chanty, what does the mail say?"

Chanty said, "This is an invitation to Clifford's ballroom party. It happened today."

Floerella said, "Ballroom party. Can I come?"

Chanty said, "Sorry Floerella, I am not letting you go to a party, because you still have a lot of things to do."

Floerella said, "But..."

Chanty said, "No but. Now, I'm gonna get change. You keep on cleaning up the floor."

So Chanty left to get change. Floerella was depressed. She really wanted to go to the Ballroom party. Soon, she saw something outside in the backyard. She went over there and saw Fairy God Norville.

Floerella said, "Huh, who are you?"

Fairy God Norville said, "I am Fairy God Norville. I am here to help you with your problem."

Floerella said, "My problem."

Fairy God Norville said, "Yep. I also heard that there is going to be a ballroom tonight."

Floerella said, "Yeah, I wanna go, but Chanty won't let me."

Fairy God Norville said, "Hmm, I got it. I will get you ready for the Ballroom."

Floerella said, "How?"

Fairy God Norville said, "First, we need is a fish."

Floerella said, "Wait, I got some fish at the kitchen. I'll go get some."

So Floerella went to get a fish from the kitchen.

Fairy God Norville said, "Great."

Floerella said, "But, how can a fish get me to the Ballroom?"

Fairy God Norville said, "Watch this. Fishy, fishy, come and rise, turn this into a carriage ride."

So Fairy God Norville turn the fish into a carriage."

Floerella said, "Wow, that is cool."

Fairy God Norville said, "Now we need a horse to get you to the Ballroom."

Floerella said, "Wait, I got an idea."

So Floerella went to get her stuff cat, Zo.

Fairy God Norville said, "Ah, perfect. Alright, need a puller for the force, turn the toy Zo to a horse."

So Fairy God Norville turned Floerella's stuff Zo to a horse.

Floerella said, "Wow, cool."

Fairy God Norville said, "Now, there is still one more thing left."

Floerella said, "What would that be?"

Fairy God Norville said, "Well, you can't go to the Ballroom looking like this."

Floerella said, "Huh?"

Fairy God Norville said, "Don't worry, I can fix that."

So Fairy God Norville turned Floerella dress into a gown.

Floerella said, "Wow, thanks you so much."

Fairy God Norville said, "Now you are all set for the Ballroom."

So Floerella went inside the carriage.

Fairy God Norville said, "Oh wait, I have one more thing to tell you. You must be back at 12 in midnight. When it hits 12, everything will turn back to normal."

Floerella said, "Oh, okay, thanks."

So Floerella went to the Ballroom. After she got there, there were full of people. She couldn't decide who to dance with. Later, Prince Clifford went up to her.

Prince Clifford said, "Hello there, would you like to dance with me?"

Floerella said, "Uh, sure."

So Prince Clifford and Floerella dance and dance for hours. Later, the clock hits 11.

Floerella said, "Uh oh."

Prince Clifford said, "What wrong?"

Floerella said, "I have to go now."

Prince Clifford said, "Are you sure?"

Floerella said, "Yeah."

Prince Clifford said, "Will I ever see you again?"

Floerella said, "Of course."

Prince Clifford said, "What your name anyway?"

Floerella said, "Floerella."

Prince Clifford said, "Alright Floerella, I'll see you soon."

So Floerella kissed Prince Clifford and went back home. By the time she got home, all of her magic turned back to normal. When she entered the house, Chanty was standing in front of her, furiously.

Floerella said, "Oh, hi Chanty."

Chanty said, "Where were you?"

Floerella said, "Uh, nowhere."

Chanty said, "You went to that ball, did you?"

Floerella said, "No."

Chanty said, "Since you left, I have no choice but to ground you to your room. Now go."

Floerella said, "Yes Chanty."

So Chanty went up to her room. She looked out the window and she was hoping to see Prince Clifford again. Floerella final words, "Someday."

The End.


End file.
